The Herobrine Journal
by ItsShifty
Summary: This is a Journal about the fabled Herobrine. In this book there will be players and their stories about their encounters with Herobrine himself. If you have met Herobrine in your world, tell us your story! Feel free to PM me about it :) -Shifty
1. Chapter 1- Dippy and Intro!

**A/N** Hey guys! Shifty here and I'm going to be starting a series or journal entries, rather than a fictional story. The series will be about the fabled Herobrine, and "its" encounters with various people. Their stories will be told here, chapter by chapter. Hopefully I will be uploading new journal entries every 2-3 days so stay tuned! But first, here is an introduction. (also, if you have had a Herobrine encounter send it to me here through pm and I just might put it in the book!)

Who is Herobrine you ask? Simple. Herobrine in a legend in the minecraft world. He does weird things, such as dig long 2x2 tunnels, build small sand pyramids, and takes the leaves off trees. Herobrine has the skin of Steve (your default player skin) EXCEPT his eyes are pure white. He is a man of mystery, and when you encounter him will either disappear into thin air, or kill you. A more detailed description can be found at the minecraft wiki site. Some players claim this "Herobrine" to be a hoax, but is he really? Follow these brave minecraftians and read their stories about their encounters with Herobrine himself!

Story submitted by Dippy_

I entered my favorite world in my minecraft game, and continued to mine In this ravine I found two days ago. As I was mining, I heard a footstep behind me. I turned around, but there was nothing there. Thinking it was my brain playing tricks on me, I continued to look for minerals. After about five minutes of mining, I found this long 2x2 tunnel. Curiosity got the best of me, so I entered.

I traveled down the tunnel for about ten minutes, but found nothing at the end. (Dead end) Feeling disappointed, I turned around to head back. Suddenly, I saw a Steve character with white eyes staring at me. I approached it (I did not know what Herobrine was at the time) but then it ran around the corner. I chased it, but could not find it. Instead, I found a sign planted on the floor, but it had no words on it. I then proceeded to exit to my main menu and deleted the world, due to the fact that I felt super creeped out o_o That is my story about my first and hopefully only encounter w/ Herobrine.

**A/N** Well done Dippy_! Thanks for sharing that story with us. You were the first person who volunteered their story. That concludes chapter 1! So everyone, I hope you enjoyed journal entry number 1, If you leave good feedback and Fav/ Follow it, I will continue with this book and add more chapters! And remember, If you have had an encounter with Herobrine, P.M. your story to me and I might put it in the book :)

-Shifty


	2. Chapter 2- ICY GIRL1234's Story!

**A/N **Hey everyone! Thanks for the views. Already, people have sent in pm's with their own amazing Herobrine encounters. As I promised, send 'em in, and they might be on the next chapter. This Journal entry was sent in by ICY GIRL1234 and her story is a bit… extreme. But nonetheless, it is still her story, and will be published. Here it is! (tbh, it might be made up :P)

Story submitted by ICY GIRL1234

One day while I was playing my Minecraft world (in 1.5.2) I was exploring a desert. I found a desert temple so i decided to go get the loot. Little did I know there was a chicken (damn them!) following me. I mined my way inside and started to grab the loot. I forgot to mine up the pressure plate.

BIG MISTAKE. I heard a click then a loud HISS. i quickly turned around and saw a chicken on the pressure plate. Right before the explosion the chickens eyes flashed bright white. So I took a screenshot. I ended up losing 3 diamonds, 8 iron, 5 gold (butter!), 13 coal, 18 rotten flesh, and 9 bones (and some random other junk).

When I went to go look at the screenshot it was GONE. No trace of it! NONE of the items survived the blast. And the hole went down to bedrock WITH NO MINERALS! I went down in creative mode AND THE BEDROCK WAS GONE! 

A ton of stuff was on fire! I didn't know what to do so I went to the title screen. The yellow words were red and dripping as if made of blood, they said HEROBRINE HAS ESCAPED. I screamed and closed Minecraft and my laptop. I never entered that world again...

**A/N** Okay! Nice little story there! Totally believable (*cough*) except for the last part :P Anyways, thanks for submitting your story! Remember, if you want your story published, hit me up with a PM! That concludes chapter two of _The Herobrine Journals. _Peace out!

-Shifty


End file.
